Un día en la vida familiar del Dúo Maravilla
by Gekrepten
Summary: Un día en la vida familiar del Dúo Maravilla, Escuadrón Alfa Maravilla Half Explosion. O cómo es que Katsuki sobrevive en esa familia que ha formado al lado del bastardo Mitad-Y-Mitd y de su tierno retoño Totsuki. Comedy of Errors, Threeshot. AU!Parents/ProHeroes. OC.


_**Resumen:** Esta noche Katsuki daría lo que fuera por regresar en el tiempo y decirle que sí a Shoto cuando éste le propuso dejar al niño en casa de su madre._

* * *

Pese a que nunca se había imaginado a sí mismo teniendo una pareja y formando una familia, Katsuki se sentía bastante conforme de que las cosas resultaran como lo habían hecho. Tras haber contraído matrimonio con Shoto, después de que se legitimizara el matrimonio entre personas del mismo sexo en Japón, y de haber tenido a su primer hijo, Totsuki (ahora ya de casi cinco años), Katsuki podía decir con total seguridad que era feliz con la vida que llevaba. Amaba a Shoto de una manera en que nunca creyó poder amar a alguien, y así amaba también a su pequeño y siempre calmado Totsuki. (En realidad, era una bendición que Totsuki hubiese sacado el temperamento tranquilo de Shoto. Bakugou no habría sabido cómo lidiar con alguien que tuviera la misma personalidad explosiva que él; además, seguramente Shoto hubiera envejecido el doble de rápido de haber ocurrido así y no, gracias, a Katsuki le gustaba más con cabello sobre su torpe cabeza bicolor).

Sus días de héroe no habían acabado, qué va. De hecho, tanto él como Shoto se encontraban en la cúspide, siendo reconocidos y votados mes con mes como el mejor dúo de héroes que jamás hubiera visto Japón. _Bakuhatsu Half Explosion _no era ni de lejos el mejor nombre que se le pudo haber ocurrido a la prensa amarillista para bautizarlos, pero si Katsuki ya había aceptado no ser reconocido como El Rey Asesino de las Explosiones, qué más daba ser conocido como la mitad del Dúo Maravilla, Escuadrón Alfa Lobo Half Explosion o lo que fuera. Honestamente, ya le daba igual. Siempre y cuando fuera él, _ejem ellos, _el número uno...

Tal como su vida de héroe, la vida en casa con la familia iba de lo mejor. No es que Katsuki quisiera presumir, pero lo cierto es que razones no le faltarían para hacerlo: Shoto había sido un puto príncipe con él desde el primer momento en que iniciaron una relación amorosa e incluso antes de eso (no lo admitiría jamás, pero probablemente, de no ser por los constantes duelos a los que le retaba Katsuki o las bien sabidas explosiones que le provocaba que lo ignorara como solía hacer _y que como lo volviera a hacer le pediría el divorcio en menos de lo que canta un puto gallo, muchas gracias, __porque ese bastardo mitad y mitad nunca será suficientemente héroe ni suficientemente hombre como para que Bakugou Katsuki no se atreva a abandonarlo o a partirle la cara de llegar a hacerlo otra vez,_ Shoto se habría comportado como el caballero que es desde el primer momento en que se conocieron) y lo cierto es que su Totsuki jamás en la vida les había causado problemas. Cuatro cumpleaños le habían celebrado desde que el pequeño había llegado a sus vidas y hasta entonces no había pasado un solo día en que Katsuki se hubiera arrepentido.

Al menos hasta esta noche.

Porque _oh, sí. _Esta noche Katsuki daría lo que fuera por regresar en el tiempo y decirle que sí a Shoto cuando éste le propuso dejar al niño en casa de su madre (a quien afortunadamente hace tiempo habían librado del maldito lugar en que Endeavor había decidido recluirla). Daría cualquier cosa por que el pequeño y siempre calmado Totsuki no le estuviera viendo directamente a los ojos en ese preciso instante, cuando Katsuki estaba reaprendiendo las vocales con Shoto desnudo a sus espaldas e iba apenas por la primera de ellas. Daría _su vida _simplemente por darla, porque después de una escena como esa frente a su pequeño lo que menos quiere es seguir respirando, aun si se encuentra en sus mejores años y viviendo la vida que nunca soñó pero que ahora no piensa soltar por nada del mundo, excepto quizás por esto.

—¿Papi?

_Oh, genial. _Totsuki, siendo el maravilloso niño que era, estaba llamando a Katsuki por ese apodo ridículo que Shoto alguna vez dijo de broma sobre la mesa y que a su retoño se le había quedado grabado a fuego. Ese apodo que le ablandaba el corazón un poco, solo un poco, y le hacía ligeramente más propenso a ceder ante cualquier cosa que se atreviera a pedir el niño, porque _total, el mocoso siempre se comporta como los seres humanos y nunca nos pide nada, ¿qué tanto daño puede hacer? _Está utilizando _ese _apodo y está acudiendo _a él _en mitad de la noche cuando nunca antes lo había hecho, ¿y qué estaba haciendo Katsuki? Ah, claro. Katsuki estaba recitándole a Shoto para que siguiera moviéndose y no dejara de enfriarle y calentarle los lumbares a la vez. _Vaya mierda de padre que soy._

—¿Papi? ¿Papá? ¿Qué están haciendo?

Sí, definitivamente Katsuki quería morir en ese mismo momento. Merecía morir. Sin embargo, y antes de dar su último suspiro, por suerte Katsuki recordó que recientemente había estado leyendo las mierdas de historias que Shoto guardaba de ellos mismos en su galería de Wattpad_ («En serio. Si no estuviéramos casados, te juro que...», «¿Qué tiene de malo? Algunas son buenas». «Y una mierda que son buenas. Shoto, estás leyendo porno de nosotros cuando bien podríamos estarlo haciendo en este momento», «Ya. En estas historias sí me dices "daddy", así que creo que hoy me va más el 2D». «El puto daño que te hace juntarte con el nerd de Deku. Mañana mismo le exploto la cara a ese tarado»)_ y tenía una muy buena idea de qué hacer en un momento de crisis como este.

Katsuki se aclaró la garganta, lanzó lejos a Shoto de un solo movimiento y, sin destapar a ninguno de los dos, respondió. —Jugando twist-

—Haciéndote un hermano.

… O al menos lo intentó porque oh, sí, ahora definitivamente estaba a dos microsegundos de asesinar a Shoto y luego cometer suicidio. Katsuki quería gritarle a Shoto hasta quedar afónico porque _¡cómo es posible que tengas los santos huevos de decirle algo así al mocoso, pedazo de cebra pelirroja! _(Y que quede claro que le faltan signos de exclamación para llegar al verdadero volumen de ese grito interno, pero es sólo que Katsuki sabe de aberraciones de la escritura y no piensa adecuarse a las modas ridículas de aquellos que creen que escribiendo mal pueden engañar a alguien).

—¿U-un hermanito? ¿Para mí...?

_¿Pero qué? ¡¿Totsuki?!_

De no ser porque nunca podría, Katsuki casi que se sentiría decepcionado de que su Totsuki sacara los genes de su estúpido padre bicolor para maravillarse hasta de las cosas más estúpidas. Oficialmente Katsuki estaba tan confundido que podría explotar en cualquier momento. No era solamente el hecho de que Shoto _no _hubiera muerto tras haber aterrizado sin su gracia de siempre sobre el borde de la cama, sino que también se atrevía a hablar como si la situación fuera una cosa de nada, una pelusa sobre su hombro, un grano de arena en su zapato, y no de lo que verdaderamente se trataba: una calamidad de proporciones estratosféricas.

—Sí. Un hermanito para ti, Totsuki.

_Sí. In hirminiti piri ti, Titsiki. _Katsuki quería arrancarle la lengua, o a sí mismo las orejas. ¿Cómo era posible que dijera tales barrabasadas sin inmutarse?

—Ahora dinos, ¿qué sucedió que viniste a nuestra habitación?

Por fin. Algo medianamente cuerdo que salía de boca del imbécil que se atrevía a verse como un puto Dios del Olimpo, Señor de todo lo Imaginable, mientras se levantaba de la cama y todos los músculos de su espalda crujían con la cadena de movimientos y el sudor le perlaba la estúpida piel de porcelana y exudaba vapor caliente de una mitad de su jodida cara hermosa y…

Katsuki solamente volvió en sí al ver a Totsuki jugar con sus deditos, nervioso e incapaz de sostenerle la mirada a ninguno de sus padres. Sintió que su corazón se estrujaba. —Estaba nervioso por la escuela mañana, pero creo que ya no —le escuchó decir y esta vez en serio, _en serio _quiso morir. Incapaz de articular palabra (que no fuera insultos hacia su pareja o proyecciones de sus altos niveles de estrés y frustración consigo mismo y con la situación), Katsuki presenció una conversación entre los dos hombres autistas que más amaba en todo el puto mundo.

—Ah, ¿ya no? —respondió Todoroki, volviendo a su lado aunque sin siquiera tocarlo. Sabia decisión, cabe decir.

Totsuki negó con la cabeza y dio un lento pasito tras otro, dubitativo, hasta que llegó a la orilla de la cama. —Creo.

Shoto le sonrió. A ver, bueno. No le sonrió-_sonrió, _básicamente porque no sabe cómo sonreír como los putos seres humanos, pero le dio esa mueca donde los ojos le brillan y su boca hace algo parecido a una sonrisa al tirar para un lado en una expresión más suave de lo normal. Katsuki reaccionó a tiempo para enderezarse en cuanto Shoto dio dos palmaditas en el espacio que había entre ellos para que Totsuki fuera a sentarse ahí y pudiera contarles mejor de qué se trataba todo el asunto de sus nervios prekindergardianos.

—¿Y eso por qué?

Shoto aguardó una respuesta sin presionarlo. De no ser porque Katsuki todavía trataba de disimular su enfado (le estaba saliendo bastante bien, por dios, que alguien le diera un puto premio al autocontrol en situaciones que podrían salir terriblemente mal en una probabilidad de un billón por ciento), le habría reconocido el temple para tener una conversación íntima con su hijito. Probablemente para Shoto sólo se trataba de una conversación como cualquier otra, una que se tomaba demasiado en serio sin que lo fuera realmente porque su naturaleza mensa le obligaba a afrontar las cosas de esa manera. Siempre. Pero de todos modos Katsuki se lo reconocería.

Aguardaron a que llegara la respuesta de Totsuki, quien ya sentado entre ambos hombres empezaba a darse valor poco a poco. A Katsuki le partía el corazón ver que su niño tardara tanto en confiarles sus preocupaciones, a saber cuánto tiempo había pasado guardándose esos nervios para sí mismo, y precisamente pensaba en partirles otras cosas a quienes se atrevieran a meterse con él por esa actitud tímida y retraída (lapsus reflexivos tras muchos años de una reconciliación tardía por una época de su vida que realmente no quiere recordar, y que no se diga que no había arreglado lazos ya con el jodido Deku) cuando su pequeño tomó valor para ver a ambos a los ojos una vez antes de hablar.

Totsuki tomó aire y soltó por lo bajo una sonrisa como las de su padre bikoséico. Emocionado como se emociona un Todoroki, dijo:

—Es que ahora podré decirles a todos que voy a tener un hermanito…

… _Definitivamente _Katsuki quería matar a Shoto.

* * *

Pese a que nunca se había imaginado a sí mismo criando a su hijo como padre soltero, Katsuki estaba bien con que las cosas resultaran como lo habían hecho. Tras haber enviudado el mismo año en que su primer hijo, Totsuki (ahora por fin de cinco años), entrara a la escuela, Katsuki podía decir con total seguridad que era feliz con la vida que llevaba. Amaba a su pequeño y siempre calmado Totsuki de una manera en que nunca creyó poder amar a alguien; era la luz de sus ojos y el sol que iluminaba sus mañanas. Era Totsuki quien le inspiraba cada día a ser mejor como héroe, como padre, como persona. Katsuki no era perfecto, eso era algo que había aprendido a aceptar con el paso de los años, y como todos era capaz de cometer errores, pero siempre lograba sobreponerse a ellos y dar su mejor cara porque tenía a su hijo y eso era suficiente para él.

Claro, a veces extrañaba el recuerdo de un Todoroki Shoto con el que escaló hasta ser el dúo de héroes número uno y era evidente que su pequeño Totsuki era un calco extraño de su difunto padre bicolor, que en paz se pudriese, pero aun así Katsuki no flaqueaba. Le daba la vuelta a la foto que tenía de él sobre el buró, ignoraba el clóset donde aún guardaba su viejo traje de héroe, mantenía bajo llave el cajón de los recuerdos a cada momento con tal de no traer su imagen de vuelta a su hogar. Algunas veces era más difícil mantener la compostura, e incluso había ocasiones en que aún podía escuchar su voz…

—¿Desde cuándo está así?

No la estúpida voz castrosa del metiche de Deku, el bastardo que se atrevía a interrumpir su fantástica historia, muchas gracias. Se refería a la voz de su ex esposo muerto.

—Unas semanas. Desde que Totsuki entró a la escuela.

La voz de su ex esposo muerto… que en ocasiones se sentía demasiado real. Quizás su alma había quedado atrapada entre las cuatro paredes de una vida que amó mucho en sus tiempo terrenales, pero que de todas maneras no supo apreciar al haber cometido tantas pendejadas que lo condujeron a su muerte temprana.

—¿Y siempre es así? ¿Simplemente finge que no estás o hace algo más?

—Pues no deja de decirle a todos que estoy muerto. —El recuerdo de una expresión pasota y unos hombros encogiéndose. Se siente como si hubiera sido tan solo ayer que, por no cerrar la _puta y más puta _boca, había terminado muerto y tirado en una barranca—. Creo que es su forma de asesinarme mentalmente sin tener que hacerlo en la realidad, así que está bien.

—S-si tú lo dices, Shot-

A las personas que seguían pronunciando su nombre en su presencia sin la más mínima consideración por su luto las quería lejos, fuera de su casa en el mismo instante en que lo hicieran. Que no flaqueara en alejar los recuerdos significaba también que no dudaría _un segundo _en explotarles la cara a esas personas.

—Ah, a eso te referías con lo del luto.

—Sí. Dejaré que atraviese su periodo de duelo, quizás después pueda perdonarme.

Los conflictos sin resolver eran otra carga sobre sus hombros. No los propios, sino los de su ex esposo. Dicen que las almas en pena por lo general dejan asuntos por resolver en el mundo de los vivos y que por eso están destinados a vagar toda la eternidad sin encontrar descanso jamás. Si tan solo hubiera aprendido a cerrar la boca alguna vez.

El recuerdo de unos ojos en blanco, el crujir que hacía el sillón cuando su ex esposo se levantaba. Todo sigue insistentemente en sus memorias, casi como si aún pudiera verlo. —¿Más té, Midoriya?

—Por favor y gracias.

—Papá, yo quiero leche…

—Claro, Tots-

—Ya te la sirvo, mocoso. —Su niño, no puede olvidar que es por su hijo por quien sigue levantándose cada día. Como padre soltero, es el único que queda ahí para él. Le invade de pronto el recuerdo de un idiota bicolor rodando los ojos a su lado.

Katsuki se levanta para servirle un vaso de leche a su hijo y al llegar a la cocina casi siente que puede escuchar esa voz carente de emociones que tanto amó alguna vez. —Kat, sé que dije que estoy bien con esto, pero ¿en serio no me vas a perdonar?

Es casi como si estuviera ahí. Casi.

—Totsuki ya tiene amigos en la escuela y es feliz. Además, los padres de los otros niños ya no preguntan en las juntas semanales si es cierto que vamos a tener otro hijo.

Casi siente que lo escucha. _Casi, _pero nada. Ahí no hay nadie más que él.

El recuerdo de un suspiro, uno de esos en que su ex esposo exhalaba aire caliente por la boca mientras que el frío le manchaba la cara de blanco. Solo eso, tan solo un recuerdo.

Sale de la cocina con el vaso de leche en mano. Por Totsuki es que está dispuesto a ignorar esos recuerdos, lo tiene presente. Katsuki debe ser fuerte por los dos, porque ahora es lo único que le queda a su hijo en todo el jodido universo.

A sus espaldas, un escalofrío. Como si una presencia siguiera sus pasos y le acechara en su propia casa. La sombra de una mano en su hombro tratando de detenerlo. Se libra de ella porque ahora no puede ni piensa flaquear; no va a detenerse a mirar atrás cuando todo un futuro aguarda por él.

—Aquí tienes, mocoso. Después de acabártela te vas a lavar los dientes que mañana tienes escuela.

—Sí, papi.

Un suspiro. Una sombra, si acaso, y nada más.

* * *

_Gente bonita amante de esta pareja, déjenme decirles que planeo hacer otros dos capítulos (no directamente relacionados con este) para esta serie porque amo el TDBK y amo las tonterías. Mucho. Me haría muy feliz que me acompañaran en esta ridícula travesía c: así que espero que sigan por aquí conmigo~_

_Comentarios, dudas, quejas y sugerencias pueden dejarlas en comentarios y yo trataré de responder lo antes posible! Nos leemos!_


End file.
